


Finals, Library, Recreational Marijuana

by avenginghunters, lionor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Warning: Finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginghunters/pseuds/avenginghunters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionor/pseuds/lionor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy are two college students with a heavy finals workload. Naps go awry and they end up trapped in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals, Library, Recreational Marijuana

Leonard didn’t think he would ever see his bed again. Finals hadn’t even started yet and he was a Red Bull fueled nightmare. 

“For a pre-med student you really don’t take care of your body very well.” Chekov snatched Leonard’s last Red Bull off the table and began to read the long list of ingredients. 

“You give that back here, dammit. I’ve got an advanced psych final tomorrow that has been known to bring people to tears.” Chekov laughed before handing back the drink and packing up his books. 

“I’m going back to the apartment to catch some sleep. I want to see you back in there by 5 a.m. or I’m coming after you.” 

“I am 21 years old, Chekov. I think I can handle myself. You need me to walk you home? You being a teenager and all. I don’t want anyone taking advantage.” Leonard grinned at the middle finger Chekov gave him before walking away. At least someone would sleep that night. McCoy hadn’t told Chekov, but McCoy was definitely seeing an all-nighter in his future with a short nap before his 3 p.m. final. 

Xx

Jim finished his last final of the day at 6pm and headed straight to library. He had a large cup of coffee and a sandwich, which Sulu had made him for lunch. Sulu had finished all of his finals already and had nothing to do but catch a flight the next day, so he had decided to force vegetarian sandwiches on his roommates. Spock quite enjoyed them, and Jim appreciated the gesture, but his diet had consisted of almost purely caffeine for so long he almost didn’t want to eat the unassuming sandwich.  
The basement was his secret hideout: there was an old study room that Jim was fairly certain that no one but him had been in over 20 years. He plopped his backpack down and set the sandwich and coffee gingerly on the table. His phone buzzed – Sulu was still bothering him about not eating dinner. Jim half laughed, but the mirth quickly left his face as he opened his calculus book. Miles to go before I sleep, he thought wryly. 

Xx

Leonard moved to a more secluded part of the library after Chekov left. The Russian strangely preferred the bright sunshine near the windows while Leonard preferred a dusty corner with good Wi-Fi and low foot-traffic. Leonard sat and pulled a few apples out of his backpack and hungrily devoured two of them during his study break. His study breaks had begun to shorten to wolfing down a snack and popping his back before hitting the books again. He was halfway through his psychology reading when drowsiness hit him hard. 

“Just a quick powernap,” he told himself before setting several alarms on his phone, “It’ll be fine.”

Xx 

Jim yawned and walked a lap around the bookshelves, trying to wake up. One of the low basement windows gave him a small view of the outside world that he’d forgotten in lieu of his cramming: looming dark and surprisingly heavy snow. He shook his head at the grim weather and headed back to the books. He stifled another yawn and stared at his textbook blankly, wondering at the pillow possibilities it had. The blank stare soon changed to drooping eyelids, and soon Jim was fast asleep. 

He jolted awake several hours later, groggy and confused. Jim snatched up his phone and blinked in surprise: 4:14 am. He swore under his breath and stood up, marveling at the utter silence. The basement was always quiet, but this was nearly inhuman. The loudest sound was a flickering florescent light, eerily blinking on and off. He wondered up the stairs, still half dazed. No one was in sight, even upstairs, and he checked his phone again. His last message to Sulu hadn’t sent and no Wi-Fi could be found. As he had downstairs, Jim walked laps around the bookshelves, finally waking up and still vaguely looking for other people. In a corner, a bit dimmer than the rest of the library, he noticed a sleeping figure. He shrugged and approached. The figure was almost familiar – probably an upperclassman friend of a friend. Dark hair, good shoulders, and from what little he could see, attractive face. He looked much like Jim must have – exhausted and sleeping unintentionally. Jim shook his shoulder gently. “Hey. Hey, man, you should probably wake up.”

Leonard jumped to his feet as a hand shook his shoulder. 

“What time is it?” his voice was scratchy from hanging open for his nap and he could barely feel his right arm from it falling asleep. He turned to see who had woken him. The man was blonde with radiant blue eyes and a startled look on his face. 

“It’s after 4 a.m.” the man replied. Leonard’s pounding heart settled slightly. He feared that he’d slept through his finals. 

“I thought only the second floor was open after midnight? How have we not been kicked out of here yet? Where is everyone?” Leonard rubbed his eyes and composed himself a bit in front of the stranger. There was no helping his disheveled hair, but the stranger looked like he’d only recently woken up too. 

“I have no clue what’s going on, honestly. No one’s around, present company excluded, and last time I looked it was snowing pretty heavily. Can you access your email, by the way? There was no wifi in the basement when I woke up.”  
Leonard opened his laptop and checked his phone. 

“No luck. I can’t get any cell service in here on good days, but with this storm it’ll be near impossible. Anyway, thanks for waking me up. My roommate’s gonna kill me if I don’t at least make an appearance at our apartment. It’s Leonard by the way. Leonard McCoy.” Leonard shook the man’s hand. 

Jim grinned. “You think finals are cancelled? God, I hope so. I can’t study calculus anymore if it kills me. Anyway, no problem. Nice to meet you. I’m Jim, Jim Kirk. You think we should try and get out of here?”

Leonard nodded and stood up, and the men went toward the main doors. Jim shoved at it, but it didn’t budge. “Dude, what the fuck.” 

Leonard ran his hand along the center of the ornate wooden doors. He double checked that Jim had unlocked them and gave a tentative shove before pushing as hard as he was able. 

“No dice.” He shoved with Jim several more times. “I don’t know what the hell is happening, but we can try the emergency exits before we start to panic.” Leonard laughed at the absurdity before following Jim to the nearest emergency exit. 

Jim nodded in agreement. “This is getting real Twilight Zone-ish.” They checked the library café’s side door to no avail (“I mean, when is this door ever open anyway,” said Jim) and then the back emergency door by the parking lot. Still nothing. “Okay. So we’re locked in the library. Probably the snow.”

“Dammit. I’ve got finals in the morning, and Chekov is gonna flip his lid when my bed hasn’t been touched. How did no one notice us while they were evacuating.” Leonard tried his phone again, but there was still no service. 

“Me too. And we can’t fucking leave. This is not how I planned on dealing with finals stress.” Jim tried to shake off the whine that tinged his voice. “Anyway, we’ll be fine. What’s your major, Leonard? What dreadful stress drove you to fall asleep here?” It was driving him crazy, not knowing how he knew this man. And he really was attractive, even half asleep and unkempt.

“Pre-med. I’ve got a psych exam tomorrow, but I can’t imagine that there’d be finals tomorrow if we can’t even open the damn doors.” Leonard stretched his tight muscles and cracked his back several times. “You hungry? I’ve got food in my bag.”

“God, no wonder you’re exhausted. I’ve got advanced calculus tomorrow. I don’t even like math. Anyway, food sounds awesome. So does weed. You’ve got the snacks, I’ve got the smokes, let’s get this party started.”

Leonard grabbed his backpack and hurried behind Jim with his backpack, wondering if he was serious about the weed. He didn’t know for sure why he followed this stranger to the basement (historically a terrible idea), but it probably had something to do with those baby blues and the way that his entire face lit up when he smiled. 

“I’m not really into the party scene here.” Leonard remarked as they descended the steps into the basement. 

“Me either,” responded Jim. “But you don’t have to be a frat boy or a stoner to enjoy a little weed now and then. You don’t have to have any. But mind if I do? And it’s very relaxing – might help you on your exams. If we ever lead this damn place.” 

Leonard decided that as long as he was stuck in the library he might as well enjoy himself with a good looking dude and a big ol’ bag of weed . “Nah, I’ll take one if you don’t mind.” He watched as Jim meticulously rolled two joints and handed him one. He took the joint and studied it for a few seconds. He’d studied the effects of drugs on the body, but had never felt firsthand what their influence was like. “You sure I need all of this?”

Jim barked a laugh. “Trust me, you’ll enjoy it. So, never smoked before? Should I be flattered? Anyway, here’s a light. I’m glad this basement is enough of a dump that no one will notice the smell.” He put the joint up to his lips and smiled as he smoked. “It’s bad to be dependent on a substance, but this stuff can be heaven. How’re you doing so far?”  
Leonard coughed a few times and smiled, “I don’t know man.” He giggled a bit before a coughing fit that felt like he loosened his lungs. “Tell me about your life.” Leonard took another hit and coughed. 

Jim shook his head. “What can I say, I’m not normally the spill-my-guts type.”

Leonard started to apologize, but Jim continued. “That being said, I feel like being stuck in a library on the brink of failing these damn finals is as good a time as any. In short, daddy issues. He was in the military and that wasn’t a great survival move.” He stopped, staring intently towards the bookshelves.

Leonard’s eyes widened at the man’s sudden trust. Must’ve been the weed. “My dad’s a doctor and I’m gonna be a doctor. Grew up in Georgia and we don’t have to worry about being snowed into our GODDAMN LIBRARIES.” He yelled the last part and fell beside Jim before dissolving into a giggly mess. “I’m sorry man. I just can’t seem to stop. I’m sorry about your dad.”

Jim laughed and turned to face Leonard. “No worries, man, it’s the weed. Great, right? And don’t be sorry. Long time ago. And we’ve got plenty of life left. If we don’t starve. You promised snacks, Bones! Get out them snacks!”

Leonard laughed and pulled out several apples, a half a box of crackers, and several Gatorades. 

“This is all you’ve got?” Jim took one of the apples and took a noisy bite. 

“I was studying. You’re the one with the stash. Why weren’t you prepared?” 

“I wasn’t actually planning on enjoying this fine amusement until after my finals, thank you very much. Damn, I just want Taco Bell or something. Wait! You want half a really weird vegetarian sandwich? I’m going for it.”

“I’ll pass.” He suddenly felt the same hunger that Jim was suffering from. Their food was gone within a few minutes and left both men lying flat on the ground occasionally groaning. 

They spent an hour on the floor, staring at the ceiling and laughing: Leonard with the effects of the drug, and Jim at Leonard’s reaction.  
Finally, Jim turned his head toward Leonard. “So you study bones and brains and broken things and somehow I’ve never really seen you on campus before. It’s not that big of a school. How does that work?”

“I’m a homebody at heart. I’ll go out, but I’m best at home cooking or studying. I make a mean breakfast if you wanna try it after we get out of here.”

“Bones, I would kill a man for a homecooked breakfast right now. Not you, obviously. Do you mind, if I call you Bones? Nicknames are kind of a thing I do. I just…I can’t shake the feeling that I know you.”

Leonard felt the same way. Something about his easy manner and honesty made him want to learn all he could about the man that had been a stranger a mere two hours before.  
“Call me whatever, just don’t call me late for dinner.” Bones cackled uproariously at his own joke no matter how he tried to compose himself. “I’m sorry this is how we had to meet. I feel like I’m floating, dude. Did I just say dude?”

Jim rolled over, shaking with laugher. “You absolutely said dude. Keep it up, I support it fully. We should do something. Like, anything. There’s no way we’re going to have finals tomorrow. Pretty sure the snow is going strong. Truth or Dare, that’s a party thing, right?” He grinned impishly.

Bones rolled his eyes. ”You are an absolute infant, but lay it on me. I couldn’t focus to continue studying to save my life at this point.”

“Under no circumstances will we study right now. Okay, ready? Truth…or dare?”

Leonard hesitated, but chose the safer of the two routes. “Truth.”

Jim smiled slyly. “Playing it safe. Okay then. So what makes you want to be a doctor, really?”

Leonard paused for a moment. He’d thought about it a lot since he first licked the stamp on the application that got him into college, but he’d never come to a true conclusion. Not until that moment. 

“People are so fragile. We get sick and die and suffer. I think I want to be a doctor cause I care. I care a lot, and it hurts like hell sometimes, but somebody’s got to put humpty back together again.” That was the best answer he could give, and even in his impaired state it made sense to him. 

Jim looked intently at Leonard for a few seconds, respect for the other man building. “That…that makes a lot of sense. Thanks for that.” He paused again, still pondering the response. “Okay, it’s your turn. Hit me.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Truth or Dare?”

Jim smiled, “Dare.”

“I dare you to lick that book over there.” Leonard pointed to the dustiest book at the bottom of the closest shelf. 

Jim pulled the book off the bottom shelf and showed him the spine. “Really, Bones? Atlas Shrugged?” 

“You’re the one who wanted to play. Now get to it, pretty boy.” 

Jim pulled a face but gingerly stuck out his tongue and licked the book. “God, tastes like capitalism and angry old ladies.”

“Not a Rand fan?” asked Leonard.

Jim narrowed his eyes and frowned. “Never. Screw that. Okay, ready? Truth or dare?” Jim sat back down across from Leonard. 

Leonard sighed. “Truth?”

“No, no, no, you can’t do that! None of this all-truth nonsense. Spice it up, man.”

“That’s not a rule.”

“Is now,” Jim shot back. “Or house rules, or something. Anyway, am I hearing a dare? Hm?”

Bones sighed even deeper. “Fine. Dare.”

Jim’s rakish grin returned in full force. “Good. I dare you to…I dare you to kiss me.”

Leonard laughed, “Well aren’t you a charmer,” but Before Jim could say anything Leonard had closed the gap between them and stilled Jim’s head with a hand on the side of his neck and his thumb under his jaw. He kissed Jim softly and was surprised when the man leaned in. Of course he had been amenable to the idea or he wouldn’t have ever dared Leonard to do it, but the eagerness in his touch and the hands on either side of his face told Leonard that Jim hadn’t planned it as a joke or to beat Leonard in Truth or Dare.

When they pulled apart, Jim couldn’t help the small smile creeping across his lips, like the afterimage of the kiss. “So, um. Thanks. That was a trashy way to get a kiss, but I’m not complaining.”


End file.
